This invention is generally directed to an improved trailer connector which is capable of being connected to a connector from an associated tractor by wiring.
The lights on a semi-trailer are controlled from the semi-tractor through electrical wiring. Because the trailer and tractor are not permanently attached, the electrical wiring is made to be removable. This is accomplished through the use of a connector on the trailer and a connector on the tractor, with a flexible, removable connection cable that connects the tractor and the trailer.
Current suppliers of trailer connectors include Tramec, Grote, Cole Hersey, Phillips, Haldex, Berg and Pollak. The connectors come in a variety of styles and shapes, with certain portions of the connector being dictated by an SAE standard, designated the J560 connector. Mounting configurations and the materials in which the connectors are made from differ substantially from supplier to supplier.
The prior art connectors tend to be difficult to connect wires to and are cumbersome to install on the trailer. These drawbacks negatively impact factory installations, retrofit installations and replacement installations because the installation takes increased time and can be difficult for the worker to install. In addition, the prior art connectors do not allow for future expansion, such as circuit boards and indicator lights.
The present invention provides a novel connector for a trailer which overcomes the problems presented in the prior art and which provides additional advantages over the prior art. These advantages will become clear upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a novel trailer connector which provides for improved installation of the trailer connector over the prior art.
Another general object of the present invention is to provide a novel trailer connector which provides for improved serviceability of the trailer connector over the prior art.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, the present invention discloses a trailer connector to which conventional wiring from a tractor can be attached. The trailer connector includes an electrical housing assembly and a lid and connector assembly.
The electrical housing assembly includes a non-conductive housing which is mounted to the trailer and a plurality of conductive studs, a plurality of conductive terminals, and a non-conductive cap mounted within the housing. The cap has a plurality of passageways provided therein. Each terminal has a first end connected to a respective one of the studs and a second end which is in communication with a respective one of the passageways in the cap. A conventional wiring harness is attached to the studs.
The lid and connector assembly includes a lid portion which is attached to the housing and a connector portion which is capable of being connected to and removed from the lid portion. The connector portion includes a plurality of pins which extend therethrough and interface with the cap. A conventional connector from the tractor can be connected to and removed from the opposite side of the connector portion.